The Blog of Number Nine
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: Do we really know what he has to feel? He says he has emotions but does he really?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people! New fic, new fic! GLAH! YAY! AHHH! YAY! BAHH! YAY! The first few chapters will be blog entries and now and then I'll throw in a real life kind of thing. Oh yeah… can you guess who's who? I don't own the rights to KH2 or CoM. But I do own the game so does that count?

The Blog of NumberNine 

USER: NumberNine

SUBJECT: Um… hi?

TIME: 19:37

I don't know… Hi I guess? Or would you rather me give you a hello? I don't know – I've never done this kind of thing before…

I'm a nobody and my name's… maybe I shouldn't tell you since of 'cyber bullying'.

I think that covers most of it.

No, no I'm not trying to be 'emo' or anything but it's true. I am a nobody. And apparently the most pathetic, most weak and the most geekiest one of all.

Oh well. I've been told often enough that I'm all emotion… BUT WAIT! Nobodies don't have emotions…

And even as a somebody I was pushed around. Now that I'm a nobody… I'M STILL TREATED LIKE TRASH!

Don't mind me – I'm just here to add to the décor.

-Number Nine

_You have __**6**__comments on this entry_

I am glad Number Nine that you have decided to go and start something… _educational_… seeing as how many times I have seen you and Number Eight goofing off. I am surprised to see that you actually listen to my lectures to cyber bullying. _– Posted by __**TheSuperior **__at 20:13_

**REPLY: **Thanks Superior!

Hey there NumberNine! Glad to have another one of you on the blog world! Stay the way you are – There's more where we came from… _­- Posted by __**WeirdoSpaceGadget**__ at 24:52_

**REPLY: **Um… Okay?

Dude… You're user name it's… LMAO… Ahem… excuse my sudden fit… It makes no sense. Your username is so BLAH and you're talking so EMO and you say you're not EMO… But in real life you don't act EMO… That's E to the M to the O… Got it memorized? _- Posted by__** 8PyroPunk8**__ at 04:49_

**REPLY: **Okay so it's E to the M to the… the… U?

I'm just going to guess this… When you chose your username your mind just blanked out didn't it? I mean c'mon – NumberNine? How original is that? You're such an idiot. What happened to that other pathetic name you wanted to use…erm…WaterTunes – Yeah that's it! Even though it's pathetic it's certainly better than NumberNine… You're right – You are the most pathetic_- Posted by __**SadisticScreams12 **__at 09:02_

**REPLY: **WaterTunes was already taken… and I couldn't think of anything else! And NumberNine was the only thing good available…

Look I'm just warning you… If you use my name in this blog of yours I will personally come over and whack you to death with your own sitar and then you'll get each sliver shoved in some random hole of yours. _– Posted by __**6SilentShadows**__ at 13:07_

**REPLY:** O.o…Meep…

Are you who I think you are? Well are you? Hmm? Hmm?_ – Posted by __**C.O.F. **__at 18:26 _

**REPLY: **Who do you think I am?

_You have __**4 **__friend requests_

- 8PyroPunk8

- LostMyKeys13

- SpaceWidget979

- SporkAwareness22


	2. Chapter 2

Well. You people might want to know that the Organization XIII isn't the only people who read Number Nine's blog. Just wanted to clear this up with all the people who thought this way. Oh and send in your ideas on which subjects Number Nine should 'bitch' about. I don't own the rights to KH2 or CoM. But I do own the game so does that count?

The Blog of NumberNine 

USER: NumberNine

SUBJECT: Still bitching about it…

TIME: 13:17

Someone told me that a blog was a space on the Internet that someone uses to bitch about a certain subject.

Is that what it's really for?

I instantly disliked this person because they swore at me. A lot.

I mean I swear but only when I'm really, _really_ mad.

What makes it worse is that it was a girl.

And she treats me like trash. Like all of my fellow 'friends'.

AND IT MAKES ME SO DAMNIT MAD!

Have you ever felt like you were the one – the loser of the group? The one who always lagged behind? The one that everyone leaves out? The one that never knows the secret?

That's exactly it. You feel so alone and you just want to be part of the group. That's all. Is that really asking for so much?

Is it?

Sigh. I guess that we 'losers' wouldn't understand.

You may not notice us because we hide – we hide very well.

They say I'm just like them. That I'm one of them… But they don't know the truth. No one does. And no one wants to.

And I don't intend to tell them anytime soon.

No one listens…

Another way we hide in our pain is in hobbies.

For me it's music. I just play and I forget. It's my hobby – wait what am I saying? I've been doing this for so long that it's become and obsession.

Yeah… it's an obsession. Yes. That is how much of Loserville that I have toured in my entire lifetime. I know that town like the back of my hand.

And it's all they're fault.

With the exception for one or two…

So really… is a blog really something you use to bitch about a certain subject?

-Number Nine

_You have blocked __**9 **__users from this entry_

- TheSuperior

- WinDragon

- 4tifiedChill

- 55acres

- 6SilentShadows

- HowlingMO.on7

- 1BlankCards0

- FindingFlowers11

- SadisticScreams12

_You have __**5**__ comments on this entry_

Wow… I never knew you felt like that dude… Sorry if I made you feel like last years Halloween candy… Never knew what happened to that stuff. _– Posted by __**ShootBangBOOM**__ at 20:32_

**REPLY:** If that was the stuff that was in the blue jar then that explains why I was constipated for a week…

… You still think you're not emo? Look… if they treat you like trash it doesn't matter… If they whip the ball at you just whip it right back. It's simple. If you're just going to let them call you a loser then it's your fault that you're treated like trash. They'll leave you alone if you make them stop walking all over you. You've got footprints all over you. Fight for yourself! _– Posted by __**8PyroPunk8**__ at 03:14_

**REPLY: **WAH! AXEL! DON'T ASK FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE…

Whoa. I never knew you could act like this. It's like totally out of character. I guess this is the side we never see. Wow. _– Posted by __**LostMyKeys13**__ at 04:42_

**REPLY:** I'm out of character? I have a character? Yay. You make me happy. Erm. Sort of. If I could be happy that is…

Don't listen to them! We're all losers – there aren't any winners out there. The higher you fly, the harder you'll fall. _– Posted by __**o.0GothicRoses0.o **__at 08:16_

**REPLY:** Um… thanks… I'm going to guess that you're a fellow loser too…

Hmm… maybe you aren't really him… I mean he's always too hyperactive to be _this_ emo… But there still is a chance… Are you him? _– Posted by __**C.O.F. **__at 11:28_

**REPLY:** … Who am I? I mean WTF? What does C.O.F. stand for anyways?

_You have __**7**__ friend requests_

-ShootBangBOOM

-o.0GothicRoses0.o

-C.O.F

-The13thAlley

-1980MohawkCentury

-ToiletOn99thStreet

-SSADFBSCC


End file.
